Let's Play Streetball
"Let's Play Streetball" is the 43rd episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo and Mr. Cat face off against Stumpy and Quack Quack in a game of basketball. Plot The episode starts with Stumpy playing basketball. He seems to be surprisingly good at it, and just as he makes a slam dunk he hears Kaeloo calling his name. It is then revealed that the whole thing took place in his imagination, and in reality he is just standing on the basketball court holding a ball. Kaeloo, getting impatient, tells him to throw the ball. Despite the fact that the hoop is high above his head, he closes his eyes and throws the ball just in front of him. It bounces off the post, ricochets off Stumpy's face and hits Mr. Cat in the face just as he emerges from a cat flap. Mr. Cat grabs the ball and angrily marches up to them, demanding to know who threw the ball. Everybody stands there pretending to be innocent, so he decides to beat up Quack Quack. Stumpy laughs, and Kaeloo laments the fact that Mr. Cat is always targeting Quack Quack. Mr. Cat puts a basketball on Quack Quack's beak and whacks it with a golf club. Kaeloo angrily reminds him that they are supposed to be playing basketball, not golf, and he claims that he was confused since both games involve balls. Kaeloo gets annoyed and says that he always tries to make her angry, but this time, she will not, since she believes that she may end up in Hell if she does. Suddenly, Stumpy arrives, dressed as a rapper, and Kaeloo and Mr. Cat stare in confusion. He turns on some music and starts rapping, but Kaeloo turns off the music. She then decides to remind them about the rule that physical contact is not allowed, and then she explains how to dribble the ball. She throws it at Quack Quack, who effortlessly punches it into the hoop, shocking the others. Stumpy immediately announces that he will be teaming up with Quack Quack. Later, Mr. Cat and Kaeloo go to the basketball court and start warming up. They start to wonder where Stumpy and Quack Quack are when suddenly, they drive up in a car dressed as rappers. They decide to start playing. Each time, Quack Quack manages to get the ball away from Kaeloo and Mr. Cat and shoot it into the hoop. Mr. Cat eventually gets fed up of this and chops Quack Quack in half with a chainsaw, but the top half manages to slam dunk anyway. Kaeloo demands an explanation for his behavior, and he claims that his "coach", a piggy bank, told him to do it because Quack Quack had an unfair advantage. He then pretends that the "coach" told him to also cut Quack Quack's head off, but Kaeloo stands in front of him and blocks his path. She then announces a break in the game, and she scolds Mr. Cat saying that that is a piggy bank and not a coach. She starts to get angry, but Mr. Cat reminds her that she will go to Hell if she does, so she forces herself to calm down. The game resumes, and Kaeloo dribbles the ball across the court. She sees the shadow of a tall figure standing behind her, so she turns around and sees Stumpy standing on a pair of stilts. She asks him what he is doing, and he explains that it's difficult for short people to play basketball, so he got stilts to make himself taller. Kaeloo tells him to take them off, since it's cheating. He responds with a rap song, but he winds up falling off. Just then, Quack Quack runs by, chased by Mr. Cat who is carrying a syringe full of yogurt and trying to inject him with it. He tries to give a false explanation to Kaeloo, who is on the verge of tears and asks if a simple game of basketball is too much to ask for. Later, Quack Quack dribbles the ball on the court. Stumpy asks him to pass, so he does, but it bounces off Stumpy's head. Quack Quack then gets the ball and reaches the hoop. Suddenly, he is blown up, but his arm remains intact and shoots the hoop. It turns out that Mr. Cat shot him with a bazooka, so Kaeloo covers her eyes and pretends that she didn't see anything. Quack Quack is restored to normal, and Stumpy, standing on top of a stack of books right next to the hoop, asks Quack Quack to pass the ball. Kaeloo says he's cheating, but Quack Quack passes the ball anyway. Despite standing right next to the hoop, Stumpy misses anyway and falls off the stack of books. Kaeloo jokingly notes to Mr. Cat that there was no need to cut off Quack Quack's arms, as Stumpy is enough of a "handicap", only to realize that he is missing. Just then, Mr. Cat returns in a police car pretending to be a police officer and arrests Quack Quack, calling him a delinquent, and then he starts hitting him with a baseball bat. Kaeloo says she still won't get angry, so Mr. Cat asks what she will do if he says a bad word. He calls Stumpy and Quack Quack and asks them to join him in performing a rap song with words ending with "oil". Eventually, he tries saying the b-word, but before he can, Kaeloo transforms and grabs him. He tries to lie that he was going to say "walls", but it doesn't fool her, and she squashes him into the shape of a ball and plays basketball with him. Stumpy is confused, as the phrase "Keep breaking my walls" doesn't make sense. The episode ends with the four of them singing a rap song about how they will all eventually go to Hell, but at least they will still be together. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia * This episode suggests that the main four will go to Hell when they die. * Mr. Cat's rap song was supposed to have words ending in "oil", but it ends with words that rhyme with "-alls" * The narrator and several official sources have confirmed the episode's title to be "Let's Play Streetball", but the episode title card says "Let's Play Basketball". Gallery Yo.jpg Rapstumpy.jpg Mr. Cat Using Basketball as Golf Ball.png Quack Quack Cut In Half.png Mr. Cat Wants To Be Innocent.png Kaeloo On Fire.png Mr. Cat with Giant Needle.png Mr. Cat Arresting Quack Quack.png Kaeloo Doesn't Like Cursing.png Rap Trio.png Bad Kaeloo Using Mr. Cat As Basketball.png Let's Play Basketball or Streetball.png 37D2A78D-3F29-4CB2-875D-A28C535653C6.jpeg 4AE684C6-A69B-4265-8BB4-FE870E67C82C.jpeg 6EE1DBFB-28F5-4F55-B629-D50B5DFF1AC2.jpeg 74349C6D-4348-4025-AF0A-E108A93001F7.jpeg 1C697F96-81EF-493E-AC82-8EA23D2C7D8F.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with a song in it Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Ball game-themed episodes Category:Music-themed episodes